Other Real Locomotives
There have been several real locomotives that have appeared in other forms of Thomas & Friends media. Bahamas Bahamas is a preserved British steam locomotive. History 5596 was built in 1935 by the North British Locomotive Company in Glasgow. He was named Bahamas in 1936 after the Bahamas, which were then part of the British Empire. After nationalisation in 1948, Bahamas was renumbered by British Railways to 45596 and transferred to Edge Hill, Liverpool. In 1961, he was usually fitted with a double blastpipe and chimney, and was returned to traffic and based at Carlisle. He was transferred to Stockport in July 1962, from which he was withdrawn from traffic in July 1966. Now based at the Keighley and Worth Valley Railway, he is owned by the Bahamas Locomotive Society. Until the end of 2012, Bahamas was on loan to the National Railway Museum in York as a display inside the Great Hall, after taking part in the NRM's Railfest. Having raised funds for his next overhaul, the society is planning a special farewell event for Bahamas on May 18th, 2013 at Ingrow station prior to dismantling their engine for overhaul. 2017 is the target for Bahamas' overhaul to be completed. Bio in the Railway Series Henry mentioned that he met Bahamas at Crewe during his overhaul in Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines. Appearance Railway Series * Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines - Birdstrike (mentioned) Trivia * From 1934 to 1936 over 191 of this class, Bahamas is 1 of the 4 of these preserved. * Two of these engines were rebuilt with smoke deflectors in 1942 but these didn't survive into Preservation and scrapped with the rest of the class. * These engines were given the nickname "Red Staniers" because of their Crimson Red livery they wore. 'Bluebell Railway' Birch Grove Birch Grove is an LBSC E4 class tank engine preserved on the Bluebell Railway. It appeared in Hashire! The "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends" Steam Locomotive is Alive! under its British Railways number, 32473. In the documentary, Gaku Hamada learns on Birch Grove how to clean, fire and drive a steam engine, and cooks eggs in its firebox on the shovel. Trivia * 75 of the LBSC E4 class were built from 1897 to 1903. Birch Grove is the sole survivor of this class. * Birch Grove was last steamed in 2016. Major replacement of the copper plates forming the inner firebox will be needed before it can resume operation. 'Buckinghamshire Railway Centre' Peckett No. 1900 |power_type = Steam|vehicle = Locomotive|fuel_type = Coal|configuration = 0-4-0T|wheels = 4|top_speed = |builder(s) = Peckett & Sons|year_built = 1936|owner(s) = Buckinghamshire Railway Centre}} Peckett No. 1900, nicknamed The Flying Bufferbeam is a tank locomotive that Gachapin and Mukku saw while visiting the Buckinghamshire Railway Centre in Thomas and the U.K. Trip. Built in 1936 by Peckett & Sons of Bristol, England, it is the smallest standard gauge steam locomotive built in Britain, at a height of five feet, four inches. Trivia * Over 140 of these engines were built from 1885 to 1906, This engine is 1 of several examples that survived into preservation. 'Lakeside & Haverthwaite Railway' Cumbria Cumbria is a saddle tank engine. It appeared the Down at the Station segments. It is seen pulling passengers. Cumbria is owned by the Furness Railway Trust and is the trust's first steam locomotive. Wilbert and Sixteen are other members of its class. Livery Cumbria is painted in the Furness Railway Indian Red livery with black lining. Trivia * From 1943 to 1964 over 485 of this class was built, Cumbria is 1 of 70 of these engines preserved. * One of these was rebuilt to look like Thomas for day out with Thomas events. AD 601 AD 601 is a diesel shunter. She appeared in the Down at the Station segments. Built by the London, Midland and Scottish Railway (LMSR), locomotive number 7120 was one of a batch of 30 locomotives constructed at their Derby works between 1945 and 1948. Powered by a 350hp English Electric 6KT 4-stroke diesel engine with 6 cylinders of 10″ (254mm) bore by 12″ (305mm) stroke, this design of locomotive is actually a diesel-electric, as the wheels are connected by two axle-hung, nose-suspended, 430V traction motors driven from a generator connected to the engine. Livery AD 601 is painted in the British Railways black livery. Livery * Over 120 of the class were built from 1945 to 1952, this engine is 1 of the 8 that have survived into Preservation. * These engines became class 11s when they worked for British Railways. * One of these was destroyed in preservation as it had severe damage from a Shed fire on 16 July 2010. B 2 B 2 is a diesel multiple unit. She appeared in the Down at the Station segments. This two-car class 110 diesel multiple unit (DMU) was part of an original fleet of 30 “Calder Valley” units built for British Railways (BR) in 1961 by the Birmingham Railways Carriage and Wagon Company Ltd. (BRCW) – the same builders as another locomotive resident at Haverthwaite, D5301. Having been built as three-car sets, the unpowered centre trailer vehicles were withdrawn in the early 1980s, leaving only the driver cars, each of which is equipped with two 180hp Rolls-Royce engines. The “Calder Valley” DMUs were regular performers on many lines on both sides of the Pennines and were originally allocated to the Eastern and London Midland Regions of BR. The Lakeside & Haverthwaite set was acquired from Leeds Neville Hill depot, having been made redundant on the introduction of second generation ‘Pacer’ and ‘Sprinter’ DMUs. Livery B 2 is painted dark green with yellow lining. Trivia * Over 30 of these diesel railcars was built from 1961 and 1962, B 2 is one of the five of this class in preservation. 27024 27024 is a diesel locomotive. She appeared in the Down at the Station segments. Livery 27024 is painted in British Railways "Rail Blue" livery with yellow warning panels. Trivia * Over 69 of this class were built from 1961 and 1962, this engine is one of 8 that has survived into preservation. * In 1969 the whole class went to Scotland to replace Derek's Class due to their "teething troubles". * These engines where a development of the very similar class 26s, these were outlived by them in 19 August 1987. Barclay Barclay is a small tank engine. She appeared in the Down at the Station segments. She was seen pulling a Branch Line Coach. This locomotive was delivered to the Carron Iron Company, Falkirk and given locomotive number 14, where it worked until 1947. Following this, it was transferred to the company’s site at Bannockburn to work on the Coke Ovens and in 1949 its ownership was transferred to the National Coal Boards Bannockburn Colliery, where it continued to work until a major rebuild in 1959 at the Alloa Central Workshops. It was given the new designation of number 10 and spent the remainder of the 1960s working between the Michael Colliery and Wellesley Colliery in Fife. In 1972 the locomotive was retired and sold for scrap to Thomas Muir Metal Merchants, who moved it to their Thornton yard in Fife for a short while before being put into longer term storage, with four other Andrew Barclay locomotives, at their yard in Kirkaldy. For the next 30 years the locomotive was totally neglected, until 2004 when, despite its appearance, it was purchased and moved to the Lakeside & Haverthwaite Railway for restoration. Work was intensive but 19 months later, repainted in an eye-catching Caledonian Blue livery, it steamed to Lakeside for the first time. Livery Barclay is painted blue with yellow lining. 5643 5643 is a tank engine. She appeared on the Down at the Station segments. She was seen pulling passengers and being shunted by 44422. She is owned by the Furness Railway Trust and based at the Ribble Steam Railway but is currently out on loan. Livery 5643 is painted in British Railways' Brunswick green livery with a brass dome. Trivia * Over 200 of the class were built from 1924 to 1928, 5643 is 1 of the 9 engines preserved. 42073 42073 is a tank engine. It appeared on the Down at the Station segments. As newly-built, but with a boiler manufactured in 1946, 42073 spent its first three months working from Stewarts Lane Depot, in Battersea, in London’s east end, before moving on to Ashford in Kent in February, 1951. It was sent to Dover later the same year, then back to Ashford again in 1952. In November 1954 it was transferred to the North Eastern Region and allocated to Gateshead. Probably its most famous moment occurred on the 19th April 1955 at Newcastle-upon-Tyne, when, below the Norman Keep of the castle, it did battle with the LNER Gresley V2 2-6-2 number 60968 on the diamond crossing. They converged onto the same stretch of line and in the resulting collision the V2 fell onto its side. In 1957 it worked from Bradford and Sowerby Bridge; in 1958 from York and Neville Hill; in 1959 from Low Moor and Wakefield. At Copley Hill it was to have its longest stay from 1960 to 1964. In 1965 it was back at Low Moor again and finally in Normanton in June 1967, where it joined 42085 for the first time. Livery 42073 is painted in British Railways black with white lining. Trivia * 277 of this class between 1945 and 1951, this tank engine alongside its classmate have survived into preservation. * One of these was once painted into the Caledonian Railway blue livery in 1975, Donald and Douglas' class wore this colour when they worked for the Caledonian Railway. The Crane Engine The Crane Engine is used to lift heavy objects. It appeared on the Down at the Station segments. Livery The Crane Engine is painted dark green. 'Llangollen Railway' 3802 3802 *'Number': 3802 *'Class': GWR 2884 *'Designer': Charles B. Collett *'Builder': GWR Swindon Works *'Built': 1938 *'Configuration': 2-8-0 3802 is a GWR 2884 class tender engine. It appeared in the Down at the Station segments. She is owned by the Llangollen Railway. Livery 3802 is painted in the Great Western Railway's Brunswick green livery. Trivia * 83 of these engines were built between 1938 and 1942, 3802 is one of the nine engines of this class preserved. 6430 6430 *'Number': 6430 *'Class': GWR 64xx *'Designer': Charles B. Collett *'Builder': GWR Swindon Works *'Built': March 1937 *'Configuration': 0-6-0PT *'Top Speed': 45 mph 6430 is a GWR 64XX class pannier tank engine which appeared in the Down at the Station segments. She closely resembles Duck. Livery 6430 is painted in the Great Western Railway's Brunswick green livery. The Lancashire Fusilier The Lancashire Fusilier *'Number': 45407 *'Class': LMS Stanier "Black Five" 5MT *'Designer': Sir William Stanier *'Builder': Armstrong Whitworth *'Built': 1937 *'Configuration': 4-6-0 *'Top Speed': 90 mph The Lancashire Fusilier is a tender engine. She appeared in the Mr. Perkins' Railway segments. Henry is another member of her class. Livery The Lancashire Fusilier is painted in the British Railways' lined black livery, with red and black lining. Trivia * 842 of the class were built from 1934 and 1951, The Lancashire Fusilier is one of the 18 engines that survived into preservation. * This class was given the name "Black Staniers" and "Black Fives" as they were always painted black and because the number 5 was their power classification. * The nameplate the engine carries is named after a regiment that was in the British Army. * Two of these engines hauled the last steam train to run on British Railways on August 11 1968. * This engine was once painted in the Furness Railway Indian Red Livery. 'North Yorkshire Moors Railway' 37 264 37264 *'Number': 37 264 *'Class': BR Class 37 *'Designer': English Electric *'Builder': Vulcan Foundry *'Built': 1965 *'Configuration': Co-Co *'Top Speed': 90 mph 37 264 is a diesel locomotive. It appeared in the Mr. Perkins' Railway segments. Livery 37 264 is painted in British Railways' "Rail Blue" livery with large logo and yellow warning panels. Trivia * Over 309 of this class were built between 1960 and 1965, over 37 of this survived into preservation with some of them even working on the mainline. * 4 of these were restored for Mainline duties and renamed Class 97s by Network Rail. * These where given the nickname "Tractors" as their engines sound very similar to a Tractor. 08850 08850 *'Class': BR Class 08 *'Builder': BR Derby, Crewe, Darlington, Doncaster or Horwich Works *'Built': 1961 *'Configuration': 0-6-0DE *'Top Speed': 20 mph 08850 is a diesel shunter. It is seen shunting a milk tanker in the Mr. Perkins' Railway segments. Diesel, 'Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Paxton, Sidney, the Diesel Shunter and the Mainland Diesels are other members of its class. Livery The Class 08 diesel is painted in the British Railways' "Rail Blue" livery with yellow warning panels. Trivia * 996 of the class was built from 1952 to 1962, this diesel shunters is one of the 82 preserved. 101680 101680 * Number: 101680 * Class: BR Class 101 * Builder: Metropolitan Cammell * Configuration: Bo-Bo * Top Speed: 70 mph 101680 is a BR class 101 Diesel Multiple Unit train. it appeared in the Mr. Perkins' Railway segments. the train is made of two DMUs 50204 built in 1957 and 51511 built in 1959. Daisy is a member of its class, with the difference being that Daisy is a single railcar, whereas the real units could have configurations of 2, 3 or 4 cars per set. Livery The Diesel Railcar is painted BR green with small yellow warning panels. Trivia * These engines were built from 1956 to 1959 and were withdrawn on Christmas Eve 2003, 101680 is one of 25 DMUs that survived into preservation. '825' 825 *'Number': 825 *'Class': LSWR S15 *'Designer': Robert Urie *'Builder': Eastleigh Works *'Built': 1934 *'Configuration': 4-6-0 825 is a tender engine. It appeared in the Mr. Perkins' Railway segments. Trivia * 45 of this engine was built from 1920 to 1936, 825 is one of the seven of this class in preservation. Sir Nigel Gresley Sir Nigel Gresley *'Number': 60007, formerly 4498, 7 *'Class': LNER A4 Pacific *'Designer': Sir Nigel Gresley *'Builder': LNER Doncaster Works *'Built': 1937 *'Configuration': 4-6-2 *'Top Speed': 112 mph Sir Nigel Gresley is a streamlined tender engine, named after the man who designed his class. He appeared in the Mr. Perkins' Railway segments. At the time of when the locomotive's respective Mr Perkin's Railway segment was filmed, the locomotive was preserved at the North Yorkshire Moors Railway in daily operation. It is owned by the Sir Nigel Gresley Locomotive Preservation Trust Ltd. and operated by the A4 Locomotive Society Ltd. on behalf of the Trust. 60007's boiler ticket has now expired and the locomotive was withdrawn from service for overhaul in September 2015. The overhaul is being carried out in public view at the National Railway Museum in York. Spencer and Mallard are other members of his class. Livery Sir Nigel Gresley is painted in British Railways' dark blue livery with black lining. D5061 D5061 *'Number': D5061 *'Class': BR Class 24 *'Builder': BR Crewe Works *'Built': 1960 *'Configuration': Bo-Bo *'Top Speed': 75 mph D5061 is a diesel engine. It is seen pulling passengers. It appeared in the Mr. Perkins' Railway segments. After 2014, D5061 was withdrawn from service in need of a overhaul. Livery D5061 is painted British Railways Brunswick green with red buffer beams. Trivia * From 1958 to 1961 over 151 were built and only 4 have survived into Preservation. * These engines were nicknamed "Rats" as they were all over the British Railway Network. The Green Knight The Green Knight *'Number': 75029 *'Class': BR Standard 4MT *'Designer': Robert A. Riddles *'Builder': BR Swindon Works *'Built': 1954 *'Configuration': 4-6-0 The Green Knight is a tender engine. It appeared in the Mr. Perkins' Railway segments and works at the North Yorkshire Moors Railway. After a crack in the firebox was discovered in 2015, The Green Knight was taken out of service and the engine's restoration began in summer of 2017. Livery The Green Knight is painted in British Railways' Brunswick Green livery with red buffer beams. Trivia * This engine along with one of Murdoch's class was owned by famous wildlife artist David Shepherd until his death on the 19th September 2017. * Over 80 of the class were built between 1951 and 1957, The Green Knight is one of 6 of these engines in Preservation. 63395 63395 *'Number': 63395 *'Class': NER T2/LNER Q6 *'Desinger': Sir Vincent Raven *'Builder': NER Darlington Works *'Built': November 1918 *'Configuration': 0-8-0 63395 is a tender engine. It appeared in the Mr. Perkins' Railway segments. This engine's boiler ticket was expired at the end of 2016 and is currently having a ten year overhaul before it could return to the line. Livery 63395 is painted in British Railways' black livery. Trivia * Over 120 were built from 1913 to 1923, 62295 is the sole survivor of this class. * This class were based on the NER Class T (LNER Class Q5). Sybilla Sybilla *'Number': D7628 *'Class': BR Class 25 *'Builder': BR Derby, Crewe or Darlington Works *'Built': 1965 *'Configuration': Bo-Bo *'Top Speed': 75 mph Sybilla is a diesel engine. It was in the works waiting for new wheels. It appeared in the Mr. Perkins' Railway segments. Livery The Sybilla is painted in British Railways' two tone green livery with yellow warning panels. Trivia * Over 327 of this engine where built from 1961 and 1967, Over 20 have been preserved. * Like the Class 24s they were nicknamed "Rats" as they where everywhere on the British Railway Network, in addition the drivers nicknamed them "Spluts" because they would often splutter loudly whenever they broke down. Cock O' The North Cock O' The North *'Number': 92214 *'Class': BR Standard 9F *'Designer': Robert A. Riddles *'Builder': BR Swindon Works *'Built': October 1959 *'Configuration': 2-10-0 *'Top Speed': 90 mph Cock O' The North is a tender engine. She appeared in the Mr. Perkins' Railway segments. Murdoch is another member of this class. Livery Cock O' The North is painted in BR black livery. Trivia * Over 251 of this class were built between 1954 and 1960, Cock O' The North is one of 9 examples of this class preserved. * Due to how they were designed with a large gap in-between the boiler and frames, they given the nickname "Spaceships" as the boiler and frames looked like they were hovering in mid air. 'Nunney Castle' Nunney Castle is a preserved steam locomotive from the Great Western Railway. It appeared in the second half of Thomas and the U.K. Trip when Gachapin and Mukku were visiting a few heritage railways. Built by the Great Western's Swindon Works as one of its Castle class locomotives, it was used to haul passenger trains out of Old Oak Common, London, but also worked on segments of the Great Western out of Newton Abbott, Laira and Cardiff before being taken out of service in December of 1963. In 1964 it was sold to Woodham Brothers Scrapyard, where it remained until 1976, when it was rescued and brought to the Didcot Railway Centre to undergo restoration. It returned to steam in 1990 and started operating on the main line. After another overhaul which saw the addition of air brake equipment and changes to its tender to increase water capacity, it returned to steam in 2008, but it is currently out of service undergoing another overhaul. 'Swanage' |power_type = Steam|vehicle = Locomotive|fuel_type = Coal|configuration = 4-6-2|wheels = 18|top_speed = |designer(s) = Oliver V. S. Bullied|builder(s) = Brighton Works|year_built = 1950|owner(s) = Southern Railway}} Swanage is a Southern Railway West Country class steam locmotive that appears in Thomas and the U.K. Trip. Rebecca is another member of its class. 'Ravenglass and Eskdale Railway' Douglas Ferreira Douglas Ferreira *'Number': 11 *'Builder': TMA Engineering *'Built': 2005 *'Configuration': Bo-Bo Douglas Ferreira is a minimum gauge diesel engine. He works on the Ravenglass and Eskdale Railway and is named after its former General Manager from 1961 to 1994. He appears in the Mr. Perkins' Railway segments. Livery Douglas Ferreira, similarly to River Mite, is painted Indian Red with white lining. Lady Wakefield Lady Wakefield *'Number': 8 *'Builder': Ravenglass Workshops *'Built': 1980 *'Configuration': Bo-Bo Lady Wakefield is a minimum gauge diesel engine. She works on the Ravenglass and Eskdale Railway. She appears in the Mr. Perkins' Railway segments. Livery Lady Wakefield is painted dark green with yellow on her front. 'Romney, Hythe and Dymchurch Railway' Winston Churchill Winston Churchill is a minimum gauge steam locomotive which works on the Romney, Hythe and Dymchurch Railway in Kent, England. It appeared in Hashire! The "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends" Steam Locomotive is Alive! when host Gaku Hamada visited the railway. Built by the Yorkshire Engine Company of Sheffield in 1931, the locomotive was designed by Henry Greenly and A.L.S. Richardson, modelling the engine on a Canadian design, for the founder of the railway, Captain John Howey believed that a Canadian design would provide better protection for the engine's driver. The locomotive originally carried the name, Dr. Syn until 1948 when it was named after Winston Churchill. 'Other Railways' Helen Kathryn Helen Kathryn *'Number': 14 *'Built': 1948 *'Configuration': 0-4-0ST Helen Kathryn is a narrow gauge steam engine which works on the South Tynedale Railway. It appeared in the Mr. Perkins' Railway segments. Built by Henschel & Sohn of Kassel, Germany in 1948, it was used originally to help remove destruction from German cities bombed during the Second World War. After working in East Germany on several industrial railways, including construction and forestry, it was brought to Great Britain in 1971 and worked first on the Bala Lake Railway in Gwynedd, Wales until 1975 and then worked on the Llanberis Lake Railway until 1987. It has been in service at the South Tynedale Railway since 1991. Livery Helen Kathryn is painted purple with red lining. The Peckett The Peckett * Number: 1 * Built: Between 1939 and 1945 * Configuration: 0-6-0 The Peckett is a narrow gauge engine. It pulls passenger trains on the Statfold Barn Railway. It appeared in the Mr. Perkins' Railway segments. Livery The Peckett is painted green with "S B R" written on its sides. Class 390 Class 390 *'Class': BR Class 390 "Pendolino" *'Builder': Alstom *'Built': sometime between 2002 and 2012 *'Top Speed': 145 mph Class 390 is a Virgin Trains electric multiple unit (EMU) locomotive. It appeared in the Mr. Perkins' Railway segments. Livery Class 390 is painted grey with white and red stripes with yellow on its front. LNWR Bloomer Class LNWR Bloomer Class *'Class': LNWR Bloomer Class *'Designer': James McConnell *'Built': 1851–1862 *'Configuration': 2-2-2 One of the model trains the Reverend W. Awdry owned was a red LNWR Bloomer Class locomotive, designed by James McConnell for the Southern Division of the London and North Western Railway (LNWR). Livery The locomotive was painted in LNWR's red with black and white lining. In addition, the locomotive had brass fittings. Trivia * The model is currently on display at the Talyllyn Railway's Narrow Gauge Railway Museum at Tywyn Wharf Station. It was not featured in any Railway Series stories. Gallery File:LNWRBloomerClass1.png|A real life LNWR Bloomer Class File:LNWRBloomerClass2.png|An illustration of an LNWR Bloomer Class Amtrak No. 610 In A Wonderful American Journey with Thomas and Connie, Connie rides on Amtrak No. 610 on her way to a Day Out With Thomas event. Railroad Museum of Pennsylvania Tahoe Tahoe *'Number': 20 *'Builder': Baldwin Locomotive Works *'Built': 1875 *'Configuration': 2-6-0 Tahoe is a steam engine that once belonged to the Virginia and Truckee Railroad. It now resides at the Railroad Museum of Pennsylvania. It appeared in A Wonderful American Journey with Thomas and Connie. John Steven’s Geared Locomotive Replica John Steven’s Geared Locomotive Replica 'appears in A Wonderful American Journey With Thomas and Connie. The original John Stevens was built to demonstrate very high pressure steam locomotives. It was the very first locomotive to run in the United States of America. John Steven ran on a loop in his estate in Hoboken, New Jersey. John Bull Replica 'John Bull Replica 'is a locomotive that appeared in A Wonderful American Journey With Thomas and Connie. The original John Bull was built in England and shipped over to the United States, where it operated on the Camden & Amboy Railroad from 1833 to 1866. It has remained on display at the Smithsonian Institution in Washington, D. C. since 1884. In 1887 the John Bull was the oldest operating locomotive in the United States. The Pennsylvania Railroad took this as an opportunity and showed it off at several world fairs. In 1940, the railroad's Juanita Shops constructed a working replica after the Smithsonian's curators determined that the original locomotive was too delicate for operational usage. The replica engine made appearances at the New York World's Fair in 1939 and the Chicago Railroad Fair from 1948-1949. It has been at the Railroad Museum of Pennsylvania since 1983 and is currently their only operational steam locomotive. Georgetown Loop Railroad Georgetown Loop No. 14 Georgetown Loop No. 14 *'Number: 14 *'Builder': Lima Locomotive Works *'Built': 1916 *'Configuration': 3 Truck Shay Georgetown Loop No. 14 is a Shay locomotive which Connie rode on during her visit to the Georgetown Loop Railroad in A Wonderful American Journey with Thomas and Connie. Built by the Lima Locomotive Works of Lima, Ohio in 1916, it was shipped to California, where it was used by numerous logging railroads. In 1974, it was moved to the Georgetown Loop Railroad, where it was used on tourist trains until 2004, when its operator's contract expired. Afterwards, it was moved to the Colorado Railroad Museum in Golden, where it remains in storage to this day. Category:Real Engines Category:Other railways Category:The Mainland Category:Steam locomotives Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Cranes Category:Tank engines Category:Tender engines Category:0-6-0 Category:0-6-2 Category:2-6-4 Category:Bo-Bo Category:Co-Co Category:2-8-0 Category:4-6-0 Category:BR Class 08 Category:Electric locomotives Category:Ravenglass and Eskdale Railway Category:4-6-2 Category:2-10-0 Category:Railcars Category:2-2-2 Category:2-6-0 Category:0-8-0